Bad Choices
by Edakena
Summary: Défi. Tout commence par une petite soirée qui tourne à la catastrophe après un accident, les conséquences promettent des jours difficiles
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoiiiiir^^ ici FireHBK XD (ouais bon on a vu nettement mieux comme intro^^'')

Donc j'avais envie de ce sujet là dans le défi de Bloody-Cookie^^:

Par : _Neij_

Zoro et Sanji sont rivaux. Mais quand Zoro commet l'erreur de sauver la vie de  
>Sanji (libre choix), les choses s'aggravent. Comment stopper un cook en<br>colère ?

Bon bon bon c'est un fait connu (ou pas XD) j'ai un esprit très fortement tordu XD j'ai eu une idée tordue qui par une réflexion tordue m'a amené à une histoire tordue qui me trotte dans la tête. Tout ça pour dire que d'un one shot tordu j'ai opté pour une fic tordue^^' Donc j'avoue que la question comment stopper un cook en colère ne trouvera sa réponse qu'un peu plus tard et que l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là. On va dire qu'il me manquait en quelques sortes un prologue avec une idée valable pour la suite que j'ai en tête hé bah voilà j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

J'ai décidé d'opter pour un UA, mais ne gardant quand même une bonne part de l'univers du manga dans le sens que les fruits du démon sont toujours présents, les pirates et les marines. J'ai « juste » rajouté des éléments qui m'arrangeaient on va dire. Je me suis aussi permis quelques petits ajustements dans les relations XD(dans le genre de mettre Robin et Franky ensemble parce que ça me titillait XD) on aime ou on n'aime pas chacun est juge^^

Pour ce qui est du rating T me semble approprié, pour les genres j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir là :S

Les personnages de One Piece sont d'Oda mais ceci est de moi^^'

Je vous souhaite un joyeux nowel une bonne lecture j'espère que j'aurais bien traité le sujet^^'

Après ce petit blablatage il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Le terme de rentrer est plutôt bien choisi car tout va un peu tourner autour pour ce chapitre. Et cela s'annonce fracassant je vous le dis…

* * *

><p>« Doucement doucement…<p>

-J'ai quasiment rien bu d'abord !

-Mais oui Luffy mais oui.

-Viens Chopper-Kun je vais ramener moi-même Luffy-San.

-Fais attention à notre estomac sur pattes hein Brook ?

-Tu devrais être content Sanji ça te fera moins à cuisiner.

-Oui mais sa perte serait un drame pour les magasins de nourriture » Objecta Robin à Zoro. Celui-ci fronça un sourcil puis hocha la tête. La belle avait raison.

« Robin on devrait y aller nous aussi, j'ai promis à Usopp qu'on serait de retour avant une heure du mat' avant qu'il ne soit à court d'histoires à raconter à Sauro et à Tom pour les endormir.

-J'arrive. Nami-chan tu rentres avec nous ? »

La rouquine opina du chef et les suivit.

« Faites attention vous deux ! Et ne vous tapez pas trop dessus !

-Aye Nami-swan ! »

Zoro esquissa une petite grimace et descendit le contenu de son verre.

« Oï marimo je conduis !

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi cook.

-Faut croire que non tu n'as pas réalisé que j'ai nettement moins bu, moi je suis en état de toucher au volant. » Argumenta le blond.

Il ne mentait pas, comme Zoro et lui aimaient bien traîner jusqu'à pas d'heure il fallait bien un conducteur. La raison d'une telle durée de sortie c'est que généralement ils trouvaient toujours un petit pari idiot pour se lancer dans une terrible joute verbale puis physique afin de déterminer qui était le plus fort. Du bras de fer à je pisse le plus loin le niveau était élevé… Plus sérieusement les bars étaient les bons endroits pour recueillir des infos qui pouvaient leur être utiles mais aussi se changer les idées après tous ces combats. Des marines aux équipages de pirates en passant par les chasseurs de primes leurs journées étaient bien remplies. Le soir venu Zoro pouvait noyer sa fatigue dans l'alcool et Sanji dans le matage du joli popotin des donzelles aux alentours. Que c'est poétique n'est-ce pas… Le blondinet et le verdoyant passaient le temps en s'insultant puis retournaient au Sunny avant de s'assoupir chacun dans son coin.

Mais cette soirée pourtant si banale chez eux allait virer au drame… L'heure tournait et arriva la fermeture. Zoro traîna Sanji hors des lieux par le col pour le retirer à une plongée interminable dans le décolleté d'une femme.

« Tu te sens de conduire ero-cook ?

-Bien sûr baka marimo ! » Répliqua le chef en déverrouillant les portières de la voiture.

Ils grimpèrent et Sanji accueillit avec satisfaction le ronronnement du moteur. Il s'alluma une cigarette et la cala entre ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois Zoro la lui vola pour tirer quelques bouffées dessus avant de la rendre au cuistot. Et comme d'habitude celui-ci l'injuriait puis finissait par se calmer et fumer tranquillement. C'était le seul moment où tous les deux étaient aimables ils parlaient alors de sujets plus sérieux. Ils étaient des rivaux qui se respectaient et n'hésitaient pas à se confier l'un à l'autre. Parce que l'un savait que l'autre trouverait les bons termes pour l'aider dans sa réflexion, des années de combat côte à côté et d'engueulades entre eux le leur avaient appris.

« Tu veux t'arrêter te reposer un peu ? » Demanda Zoro en sentant quelques gestes un peu saccadés dans la conduite de Sanji. Celui-ci déclina l'offre, il en avait encore pour une bonne heure de conduite avant d'atteindre le navire mais il y avait plus grave… En effet quelque chose l'intriguait et il déclara doucement :

« Oï Zoro tu ne trouves pas que ces mecs nous collent un peu au cul depuis qu'on a quitté le bar ? »

L'intéressé jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétro et plissa le front.

« On dirait qu'ils nous suivent ouais…

-On s'arrête et on leur casse la gueule ? » Demanda le blond en tournant la tête vers son passager. Zoro esquissa un sourire carnassier et acquiesça. Sanji retourna son regard vers la route et son œil visible s'écarquilla alors de terreur.

« ZORO ! »

Tout se passa extrêmement vite, les pensées des deux hommes ne furent plus que fracas, verre brisé, et une douleur inimaginable. Puis le néant. Zoro entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, il avait la vue rougie de sang. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Le bretteur s'extraya du véhicule se coupant dans les bouts de verre et ses doigts effleurèrent la veste de Sanji qui ne bougea pas.

« Sanji… » Murmura-t-il. « Sanji… » Répéta-t-il commençant à paniquer. »SANJIIIII ! » Hurla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

« C'est un vrai miracle qu'ils étaient compatibles où Sanji n'aurait pas sur…

-Nghhhhh…

-Sanji ! » S'écrièrent Chopper et Usopp interrompant leurs conversations pour se précipiter vers leur nakama. Celui-ci grogna de douleur et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il se sentait perdu et vulnérable. Perdu ? Songea-t-il avec un mince sourire, c'était plutôt un état d'esprit pour le marimo ça et…

« Marimo… » Murmura Sanji.

Quelques flashs colorés lui revinrent en tête, les deux voitures qui fonçaient droit sur la leur et celle derrière eux qui achevait de les emboutir. Les hurlements de douleur de lui et Zoro, Zoro qui l'appelait. Le blond se redressa brusquement, s'envoyant une violente décharge de souffrance.

« Où est Zoro ? » Il voulut se lever mais Chopper prit sa forme baraquée et le maintint sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Calme-toi il va bien.

- Il se remet de l'opération » Compléta Usopp. Chopper fronça le museau, non il ne fallait surtout pas dire ça. Cela ne rata pas :

« Quelle opération ? »

Usopp baissa les yeux et se mit à bafouiller :

« Euh bah… Euh…

-Chopper. » Déclara Sanji d'un ton sévère. Le petit médecin était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'Usopp. Sanji haussa les épaules et posa alors une autre question qui tiraillait son esprit sans savoir qu'en réalité ces deux interrogations étaient liées :

« Comment se fait-il que je sois en vie ? Je me suis senti partir, je me souviens qu'on a eu un terrible accident, je…

-Sanji… » Murmura Chopper d'un ton des plus sérieux… « Si tu es vivant c'est parce que Zoro t'a donné un rein… »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà suspeeeeens XD je coupe au bon moment hein *se prend plein de caillasses*<p>

J'espère que ce début vous aura bien plu :D

Je lis et je réponds avec toujours autant de plaisir aux reviews ;)

Encore une fois Joyeux Noël :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici me revoilà XD avec une intro toujours aussi mauvaise^^

Merci merciiiii pour vos reviews :D c'est vraiment un plaisir à lire :)

A la base je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais que ce soit une greffe de poumon disons que par rapport à mes idées pour la suite ça me paraissait aller mieux avec sauf que les greffes de poumon avec un donneur vivant sont extrêmement rares et c'était un coup à abimer de trop notre cher marimo. Je ne dis pas que ça ne l'a pas blessé hein déjà que faire une greffe après un accident de voiture (ça m'étonnerait que ça se fasse en réalité d'ailleurs mais pour le bien de l'histoire on va dire que ça se fait XD) je n'allais pas en plus lui coller une greffe qui pouvait le réduire à l'état de cadavre. Ensuite même si l'histoire n'est pas très réaliste je jetais un coup d'œil au quotidien de greffés du poumon, par rapport à ce que je prévois pour la suite de la fic ça serait totalement impossible.

Pourquoi j'explique tout ça ? Parce que j'aime bien qu'on comprenne les raisons qui font que je fais tel ou tel choix dans les éléments^^ (d'ailleurs pour les prénoms des gosses de Robin et Franky (ce qui n'a rien à voir avec Zoro en donneur d'organes XDDD) j'avais envie de les appeler ainsi en l'honneur bah tout simplement de personnes qui ont été très importantes pour ces deux-là et puis je trouve que ça sonne bien comme prénoms^^'.)

Bon bon bon ce chapitre promet des réactions de la part de Sanji, quelques précisions sur son état et comme on s'en doute on va retrouver (quoique là on l'avait pas perdu mais bon avec lui hein^^'') ce cher pitit Zorounounet^^' J'ai tâché de faire plus long que le premier chapitre parce qu'à la relecture je me suis dit ça fait un peu court tout ça XDD *esquive une montagne de briques lancées dans sa direction*

Les personnages de One Piece sont encore et toujours à Oda mais ceci est de moi^^

Je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? » S'exclama le blond persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'humour de très mauvais goût.<p>

Le petit renne se cacha derrière les jambes d'Usopp, enfin se cacha, vous connaissez Chopper c'était bien entendu de la manière qui faisait qu'on le voyait toujours autant. Mais Sanji n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Il… Il n'a pas pu faire ça… »

Il baissa les yeux sur la chemise d'hôpital dont il était revêtu et en défit les boutons avec empressement. Ses yeux parcoururent son torse constatant avec effroi le nombre de bandages qu'il arborait. Notamment un peu au dessus du ventre.

« C'est pas possible » murmurait-il inlassablement.

« Sanji… » Couina Chopper. « Je sais que cela doit être très dur pour toi mais tout va bien, tu vivras correctem-…

-Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Comment cet imbécile a pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Sanji le stress dans ta condition est…

-Ta gueule ! »

Le jeune médecin sursauta et ses yeux se remplirent très rapidement de larmes.

« Oï oï, Chopper a participé à l'opération pour te sauver » Gronda Usopp en caressant la petite frimousse de son ami.

Mais le cuisinier en face de lui fulminait. Il se releva. Chopper avait beau se sentir blessé il tenait tout de même à son nakama et cria :

« Sanji non tu dois rester couché !

-J'appelle les infirmières si tu ne te calmes pas » Le menaça Usopp.

Le blond face à lui eut un petit rire mauvais, le genre de rire que les deux autres ne lui avaient jamais connu…

« Tu bluffes comme d'habitude. Tentez quoi que ce soit et je n'aurais pas de remords à vous assommer d'un bon coup de pied. »

Ce genre de paroles faisait du mal à Sanji à prononcer mais en cet instant têtu comme il était il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal songea-t-il en les faisant toucher le sol. D'un geste rageur il arracha la perfusion relié à son bras.

« Sanji ! » Chopper ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son patient. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une lutte avec Sanji, celui-ci se battrait malgré son état et il pouvait rouvrir ses blessures. Traiter le cas d'un ami était terrible réalisa-t-il alors. Normalement en tant que médecin il devait injecter un sédatif à Sanji, l'immobiliser. En tant qu'ami il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il s'effondra au sol en tremblant et en répétant qu'il était un mauvais médecin. Ses sanglots brisèrent la colère du blond. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il se laissa retomber dans les draps.

« Chopper… Tout va bien je suis recouché… »

Usopp le remercia d'un signe de tête et il essuya d'un mouchoir les larmes de leur compagnon.

« Ils doivent avoir des friandises à la cafétéria » Déclara doucement Usopp.

« Prend ce qui te plaît Chopper je te l'offre… »

Le petiot pelucheux fixa le blond, celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire. Pourvu qu'il y croit…. Et cela fonctionna, le renne et le canonnier décidèrent de quitter la pièce. Chopper promit à Sanji de lui envoyer une infirmière pour que sa perfusion lui soit remise. 

Dès que la porte fut fermée Sanji repoussa les couvertures. Connaissant le médecin de leur navire il avait déjà probablement demandé à ce quelqu'un passe. Cela lui laissait peu de temps. Comment avaient-ils pu penser qu'il serait calmé en une minute ? Il avait juste fait ça pour ne plus imposer de la culpabilité au pauvre Chopper. Celui-ci parti, rien ne le retenait. Il avait besoin de voir Zoro. Le nom résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, comme une obsession. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux les bandages sur son corps. Le blond tapota doucement ses jambes, les massant légèrement avant de se mettre debout et d'esquisser un premier pas. Il s'écroula et poussa un juron. Il grogna de douleur et poussa sur ses mains. Il n'arrivait même pas à se soulever. Son bras se tendit nerveusement pour attraper le bord du lit et péniblement il put retrouver son équilibre et être de nouveau sur ses jambes. Celles-ci tremblaient violemment, de fatigue et de douleur. Sanji baissa son pantalon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à quel point les hôpitaux faisaient preuve d'un goût douteux en matière de vêtements. Il y avait une attelle au niveau d'un de ses mollets, lui bloquant ainsi le genou. Shooté par la morphine il ne s'en était pas rendu compte que celui-ci était probablement brisé, ou tout du moins bien amoché. En effleurant sa jambe il se rappela encore une fois des flashs de l'accident, se revoyant ouvrir les yeux quelques instants et pousser un gémissement en voyant ses jambes bloquées dans la carcasse de la voiture. C'était un miracle qu'il les ait toujours réalisa-t-il. Horrifié il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était réveillé avec la perte de ses jambes. Il secoua la tête refusant de penser à ça. Son esprit se focalisa sur la tête d'algues.

« Zoro… » Souffla-t-il en serrant les poings.

Serrant les dents jusqu'à les sentir légèrement craquer il força sur ses jambes pour marcher. Le verdoyant était forcément dans une chambre près de la sienne. Sanji colla son dos à un mur, haletant. Bon sang que ça lui faisait mal malgré les médocs. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible à la douleur mais il avait ses limites de résistance. Sa jambe la plus blessée semblait grincer et le jeune homme poussa un léger gémissement en voyant une partie de ses bandages commencer à se teinter de rouge. Une main à la poitrine il toussa. Se disant à quel point cela lui ferait du bien de se griller une petite clope. La main ensanglantée il ouvrit la porte et entama une progression lente et instable dans le couloir. Il ne croisa personne. Son regard se posait sur l'étiquette à côté de chaque porte. Analysant chaque lettre, cherchant son nom.

« Où es-tu kuso marimo… »

Larguant des traînées de sang derrière lui, il avançait à moitié affalé contre le mur.

« Zoro…Zo…Ro… … ZORO ? » Le nom noté sur l'étiquette percuta son esprit.

Il ne rêvait pas, c'était la bonne porte. Le cuisinier se mordilla les lèvres avant d'actionner la poignée, prendre une grande inspiration et pousser la porte. Il savait ce qu'il devrait affronter mais la vue de Zoro sous respirateur lui tordit les tripes. C'était une image à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, un Zoro enrubanné pire qu'une momie, oui, un Zoro coincé dans un lit d'hosto avec un masque qui lui envoyait de l'oxygène, non. Cela renforça la colère en lui. Sanji s'avança et attrapa par le col le bretteur. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un mince sourire. Sourire auquel le blond répondit… D'un coup de poing en criant :

« POURQUOI PUTIN POURQUOI ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de le secouer en grondant comme un fauve :

« Putin pourquoi t'as fait ça kuso marimo ! Pourquoi t'as renoncé à tout pour moi sale con ! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre tes rêves en l'air pour moi putin ZORO ! »

Et Zoro qui ne se défendait pas, qui ne remuait pas. Cela mettait le cuistot dans une rage folle.

« Ça suffit Sanji ! »

De nombreux bras saisirent le blond pour lui faire lâcher l'épéiste et le tirer en arrière. Une lueur meurtrière dans l'œil Sanji dévisagea Robin qui le fixait avec sévérité. Franky s'avança et aida sa femme en s'aidant de ses bras musclés pour tenir Sanji. Celui-ci se débattit furieusement mais le couple ne le lâcha pas.

« Kuso… » Jura-t-il avant de s'effondrer contre Franky, perdant connaissance.

Sanji se réveilla doucement. Le premier constat qu'il fit c'est qu'il était sanglé à son lit. C'était en soi une bonne chose pensa-t-il en demeurant immobile. Il ne chercha pas à tester ses liens, il se sentait vidé.

« Tu es réveillé…

-Lu… » Commença Sanji en esquissant un sourire pour se tourner vers son capitaine. La gifle qu'il reçut le coupa.

Vu son état le brun s'était retenu mais il était furieux :

« Tu n'es qu'un ingrat complètement borné Sanji. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu salisses ainsi le sacrifice de notre nakama et que tu lui fasses du mal. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

La voix de Luffy claquait dans l'air.

« Tu n'es pas à ma place tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Nous sommes comme une famille Sanji ! Je me fous de tes raisons ! Il y a un semblant d'harmonie chez nous fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle demeure intacte ! »

Il leva la main mais ne frappa pas le blond, il le prit doucement par l'épaule et le serra contre lui.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce que chacun d'entre nous a pu ressentir Sanji. Je sais qu'en ces instants ton esprit est noirci par la rage mais je sais aussi que chacune de mes paroles s'y ancre. Plus tard tu vas parler avec Zoro. Vous êtes deux entêtés qui aiment se tabasser mais ce conflit là vous le règlerez par les mots, c'est la meilleure chose à faire et au fond de toi tu le sais aussi. »

Il le relâcha et abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« D'ici là si tu fais du mal à Zoro je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

Luffy quitta ensuite les lieux laissant Sanji seul. Le blond soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Il détestait cette impression de prison que dégageaient les hostos, d'être ainsi enfermé et attaché pour lui qui aimait le mouvement. Comme un oiseau à qui on lime ses ailes le blondinet se sentait frustré et mal à l'aise. Il était perplexe sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Là où devait se situer la reconnaissance d'être en vie n'était que la fureur d'avoir été sauvé par Zoro. A la place des remerciements sa bouche ne voulait que crier des injures. Il plissa le front essayant de se forcer au calme. Il devait chasser ces pensées, détruire cette rancœur en lui. Pour le bien de tous, et pour sa propre survie. La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant entrer une personne qu'il connaissait bien…

* * *

><p>Vala valaaaaw chapitre un peu plus long^^ j'aime couper au bon moment XD *se prend cette fois des godasses en pleine tête* Pour les paroles de Luffy et son comportement je croise les doigts en espérant n'avoir pas été OOC :( (Et je tiens à préciser parce que moi en me relisant j'ai eu l'impression d'un peu de flirt mais nan pas du tout ce n'est absolument pas mon intention c'est vraiment pure nakamaraderie XD (ouais j'aime inventer des mots quand ça me prend^^'))<p>

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu comme d'habitude si vous avez des commentaires je les accueille avec plaisir :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ce post sera supprimé d'ici quelques temps.

J'ai décidé de continuer les fanfictions, j'hésitais depuis quelques mois. Puis voir que je recevais toujours des reviews ou des favs sur des histoires qui datent maintenant de 3 ou 4 ans m'a donné le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin pour me rappeler que j'avais adoré partager avec vous des histoires ^^

Je vais sans doute changer de pseudo, pour reprendre un nouveau départ (tout en conservant ce compte tout de même). Edit: je passe donc de FireHBK à Edakena ;)

Au programme je vais recommencer Bad Choices qui m'inspire encore plus qu'à l'époque. Mais je pense prendre le temps d'avoir toujours quelques chapitres d'avance dans l'écriture afin de ne pas vous faire attendre des mois entre chaque chapitre :) De la régularité que diable xD

Je vais peut-être aussi écrire au sujet d'autres fandoms, à voir.

Mais déjà retrouver mes petits Sanji et Zoro^^

Contente de tous vous retrouver, notamment mes anciennes lectrices si vous êtes toujours dans les parages :D


End file.
